


The Road Ahead

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bakery, F/M, Friendship/Love, Healing, Loss, Rebuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: For the Springtime 2018 Everlark Fic Exchange from the following [very intriguing] prompt:Katniss (a gifted culinary graduate) is recently widowed (her Ranger husband killed on a mission) - no family - she needs to make a life for herself. She takes her little belongings and his motorcycle and rides to find her future. She stops in a small town to rest for the night, with a failing restaurant/bakery owned by Peeta. He needs her help and she needs his. Maybe they help each other and fall in love in the process. [submitted by @winegirl65]Major thanks to @javistg for all of the beta work! And thanks to all of the wonderful supporters/readers of this fandom!





	1. Chapter 1

_I told you this would happen. Just like I told your sister...may she rest in peace._

__Words_. They were words her mother would likely say, although Katniss wasn’t planning on going back home to hear them. Too many memories. Too much loss._

She was amazed that all her worldly possessions fit into two suitcases and one large cardboard box. Everything else, including Gale’s motorcycle, she had traded with Sae for an old Camaro. It pained her to let go of that motorcycle since it had meant so much to him, but it had been the source of many disagreements during their marriage.

_You’re already risking your life every time you get deployed. Why do you have to risk it at home too?_

_Katniss, you don’t know what it’s like to do what I do. The things I’ve seen. You wouldn’t want children so badly if you knew..._

_Well, maybe I don’t want children if their father is likely to be killed doing something purely recreational._

Their arguments usually went something like that, and eventually, she’d apologize for being an insensitive nag, and he’d promise to be extra careful on the road and always wear his helmet. In the end, he died the way they both feared – overseas on a special mission, putting himself in the line of fire to save a fellow Ranger.

When word of his death came, Katniss was prepping dinner in the main cafeteria. She kept a brave face, hanging up her apron and leaving her chef’s hat on the counter. It was when she walked through their front door that she had broken down. Madge, with her three kids in tow, and some of the other wives had come over to the house later, drawing the blinds and filling her refrigerator with meals she would never get around to eating.

There was a beautiful ceremony honoring Gale, and it was the first time Katniss had left the house in days. Sadly, Gale’s mother was too stricken with grief to fly down, and his siblings were all deployed. Katniss couldn't remember a time when she’d felt more alone.

Madge had pleaded with Katniss to remain at the base and move in with her and Thom, even temporarily, until she had a plan mapped out for her future. But Katniss only had one destination in mind –  _somewhere else._

••••••••••••••

Katniss had said her “good-byes” to everyone else. Madge was the last one and had been kind enough to come over. She leaned into the open window of the Camaro, trying to hold back tears, patting Katniss on the arm. “You’ll call us from time to time?”

“Of course, Madge.”

“We’ll always be a place you can call home. I promised Gale we’d look after you...if anything were to happen...”

“I know. I made the same promise to Thom.”

It was hard leaving her friends, but Katniss was looking forward to having the open road in front of her and a large fold out map as her only guide. Very limited technology for this trip, she’d decided.  _Just want to see where the road takes me._

Sheand Gale used to go on road trips every chance they could. They’d pack some provisions, borrow Thom’s car for the weekend, and drive until they were too tired to see straight. They’d find a campground, pitch a tent, and wake up in the morning to hunt for their breakfast. Nothing made them feel freer than being out in the wilderness. Maybe she’d do that for a while.

As Katniss drove off the base, she could hear her mother’s voice in her head.  _All that potential, all that money we put towards your culinary degree for you to wind up working in a mess hall. What will you do now? Go camping for a living and cook squirrels every night?_

Katniss sighed.  _I suppose I can’t continue to vilify her. Other than Gale’s family, she’s all I have left._ It wasn’t that she didn’t love her, but she had been frustrated by the way her mother had always held Katniss to such high expectations, even before Prim’s death.

Other thoughts danced through her mind as Katniss drove past some of the places she’d come to know in the last few years. _Goodbye, coffee house where I used to take Madge out when she needed to get away from her kids. Goodbye, farmers’ market where we’d find the freshest ingredients for my gourmet meals. Goodbye, movie theater where Gale and I took turns picking which movies we’d force the other one to see._

Other than stopping for gas and a quick bite, the hours of driving flew by. It was early evening when Katniss had to pull off the highway and put down the top of the Camaro.  _Rain._ _Gale always hated rain._ He had even splurged for a motel room on one of their road trips to avoid sleeping in it. 

As a matter of fact, Katniss started to experience a moment of dejavú when she found herself on a familiar road under very similar weather conditions as that night with Gale.  _Maybe it’s a sign. Or maybe I’m destined to take a path I already know._

She could barely make out the vacancy sign glowing in red as her windshield wipers moved frantically back and forth. Maybe she should go ahead and stop. For old times’ sake.

 _Dammit. No umbrella._ Gale was probably watching her from above and having a good laugh as she scurried into the motel office, her hair and clothes getting completely drenched in a matter of seconds. The bell over the door jingled as Katniss pushed her way in, shivering from the cold rain, goosebumps appearing all over her arms. 

_Same cluttered front desk. Same television playing, and no one in sight._

“Hello! Is anyone here?”

_Same silence, soon interrupted by a muffled voice from behind a closed door._

“Well, yeah. Gimme a second. Can’t a girl take a piss?” 

Katniss heard a toilet flushing, followed by a sink running and a creaky door opening. She turned around to come face to face with the same disheveled woman from before. She probably wasn’t much older than Katniss, but the lines that had settled into her skin seemed to indicate a pretty rough life. 

“So...how many in your party?”

“Just one. Me.”

“Fine. That’ll be 30 bucks. Cash only.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Really?” The woman crossed her arms and nearly spat out a reply. “Ma’am? How old do you think I am? Call me Johanna.”

“Oh, right. I remember.”

“Remember? You’ve been here before?”

“Once.” 

Johanna looked her up and down. “That’s right. Stayed here with a man. Cleaned up after yourselves too. My kind of people. So...where is he? Your fella?”

“Oh...um. Somewhere else.” Katniss felt a few tears welling up in her eyes and took a deep breath.

 “I see.” Johanna must have sensed that she had touched upon a sensitive subject and softened her tone. “So, where ya headed?”

“Dunno. May I get my key? I’d like to rest. I’ve been driving all day.”

“Sure, sure. Couldn’t help but ask. One second.” Johanna pulled open a drawer and rifled through various odds and ends until she came upon the key, extracting it triumphantly as if she had just discovered buried treasure. “Here you go. Room #3.”

“Thanks. Are there any vending machines on the property?”

“Fraid not. Why? You hungry?”

“A little bit.”

Johanna reached behind the counter and pulled out a brown paper bag, handing it over to Katniss. “You can have these. He spoils me just about every day. But I don’t have the heart to tell him I don’t like cheese buns.”

“He? Him? Who?”

“Peeta. Local fella that owns a restaurant not too far from here. I don’t know how much longer he’s gonna stay in business though. I’ve been trying to send people his way.”

Katniss curled her fingers around the crumpled opening of the bag, wondering about the contents and grateful at the same time. “Okay. Well, thank you.”

“Sure thing. You let me know how you like those cheese buns. And I’m here just about 24/7 if you need something. Unless the sign is up. Then I’m out.”

••••••••••••••

A thin ray of sunlight found its way through the curtains of Room #3. Katniss lay there in the silence of the morning, thinking about what it had felt like to share a bed with Gale. A wave of guilt passed over her, remembering that she slept better when he was deployed and had told him so more than once. Gale snored and had a terrible habit of kicking her during the night. When he tried to be sweet and embrace her as they slept, she would often push him away.  _God, I could be such an ungrateful sow._

Katniss rolled over and patted her stomach as a low growl erupted. Those cheese buns had hit the spot the night before, but now she was hungry again. She’d have to ask Johanna to point her in the direction of the nearest drive thru.

After showering and pulling on her jeans and a light sweater, Katniss gathered the few possessions she’d brought in with her and headed to the office to return the key. The door jingled, and Johanna peeled her face off the counter, apparently having fallen asleep there at some point during the night.

“Oh, it’s you.”

“Yes. Good morning. I came to return the key.”

Johanna took the key and stretched her arms into the air as a loud yawn escaped from her mouth. “Happy trails or whatever. Come back real soon!”

“Okay, thanks.” Katniss doubted that she’d ever see this woman again in her life. “By the way, where’s the nearest fast food restaurant?” 

“Wait. You didn’t like the cheese buns?”

“Well, sure I did, but what’s that–”

“Go to Peeta’s place for breakfast. Ask for the goat cheese omelette. It’s amazing! I’ll jot down the directions.” Johanna found a random scrap of paper and quickly drew a rudimentary map. “He really needs to change the name of the restaurant though.”

“Why? What’s it called?”

“Baker’s Dozen.” 

“It’s catchy.”

 “Yeah...no.”

••••••••••••••

Under ordinary circumstances, Katniss might have mistaken the restaurant for an abandoned building. The parking lot was ridden with potholes, but there were a few cars parked out front and an “Open” sign in the window. If those cheese buns hadn’t been so scrumptious, she might have put the Camaro in reverse and consulted with Google Maps for the nearest McDonald’s. Instead, she got out of her car and followed the delicious scent wafting from the restaurant door where she noticed a piece of paper with “Help Wanted” scrawled in black ink.  _This should be interesting._

Upon entering the restaurant, Katniss was met with curious glances from a few customers seated at the counter. One of them, a middle-aged man with grayish hair plastered to the sides of his face stood up to greet her. 

“Howdy, Sweetheart. Let me get the man in charge. Peeta! Customer!”

“Thanks.” Katniss stood frozen, unsure about what to do next until she saw the kind eyes and the warm smile of the young man who emerged from the kitchen. He was wiping his hands with a damp towel and then drying them against the front of his apron. _So that's Peeta._

“You can seat yourself, Miss. There should be a menu on the table. Can I get you some coffee?” 

“Yes, please.” Katniss opted for a small table close to the front window to put some distance between herself and the regulars. The interior of the restaurant was slightly more inviting than the outside but had very minimal decor and booths cloaked in a fading orange vinyl.

Peeta brought a ceramic mug over to her table, along with a small bowl of creamers and a pot of steaming coffee. “Morning. Road trip?” 

“Something like that.” It must have been obvious since she’d brought her map inside and had it resting on the table.

“Did Johanna send you?” 

“Yes. How did you know?”

“Other than these folks, I usually only get out-of-towners that she refers here. On the rare occasion travelers find me first, I try to send business her way. We look out for each other.” He had poured her coffee and seemed to be waiting for her to order. “Need a minute?”

“Um...” Katniss found herself staring at Peeta rather than the menu, probably because everything about him seemed out of place compared to his worn-out surroundings. He appeared to be about her age with broad shoulders, muscular arms, and neatly styled blonde hair. His eyes were like a cerulean blue that reminded her of the ocean water from the Mexican beaches where she and Gale had gone on their honeymoon.

“I’d like the omelette...with goat cheese. Johanna recommended it.”

“Can do. I contract with a local farmer for most of the ingredients, so everything is fresh. Would you like grits or hash browns for your side?”

“I’ll go with the hash browns.”

“Excellent choice. Now, I do want to warn you about something. I am currently the owner, server, and cook. But I promise it will be worth the wait. I’ll bring some warm muffins and whipped butter out for you in just a minute.”

“Great. Thanks.” Katniss was starting to feel good about this slight detour. The coffee wasn’t very strong, but it was nice and hot. 

Peeta must have sensed that they had an audience, because he leaned in slightly towards her. “Make yourself comfortable and don’t let these folks bother you. They keep me in business, but they still need to mind their manners. Right, Haymitch?”

 As soon as he headed over to the counter, the other customers turned back around.

••••••••••••••

“Everything was delicious. Really. Thank you.” Katniss was standing across from Peeta at the register, ready to settle her bill. 

“I appreciate that.”

“I’m a chef too. I went to culinary school, so I know good food when I taste it.” Katniss found herself feeling suddenly chatty, maybe because Peeta was so easy to talk to. He gave her a quiet nod in return, and she wondered if she had come across as snooty. “Of course, my last job was cooking in a cafeteria with mostly pre-packaged government issued staples, not exactly what I trained for, though I took certain liberties to improve the taste.”

“Huh. Interesting. Are you looking for work? I mean, I sure could use some help here...though it may not seem like it.” She detected sadness in his eyes as he looked around at his now empty restaurant.

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m not looking to stick around. No offense.”

“None taken. It was only wishful thinking.” Peeta smiled at her, and she gave him a polite grin in return.

“Well...good luck.” Katniss turned to go when he reached across the counter with a brown paper bag.

“Here. For the road. Cheese buns. My specialty. And here’s my card, in case you change your mind about that job. I’m Peeta Mellark. Owner, server, cook, busboy, and cashier.”

“Ha! Thanks. Katniss...Hawthorne. It was nice chatting with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

She glanced at the text message on her phone. It was from Madge. _Safe and sound?_

Katniss responded with a thumbs up and threw her phone on the seat next to her. Although she didn’t have a destination in mind for the day, she already felt behind after a breakfast that had turned into more of a brunch. It was nice to know that she had at least one job offer already.

Glancing at the map, Katniss decided on a more scenic route to take before returning to the highway. The day was sunny, and she had the windows down and the radio up. She’d put the top of the Camaro down at her next stop.

Katniss moved the steering wheel along with the curve ahead of her, but she was not counting on the family of deer that suddenly scampered out of the woods and proceeded into the road. She hit the brakes and swerved out of the way of the deer, but the wheels of the Camaro skidded into the gravel on the shoulder. In a panic, she turned the steering wheel sharply, causing the car to lose traction. 

Everything afterwards happened in slow motion. Katniss felt the wind being knocked out of her as the Camaro flipped and landed sideways in a ditch on the other side of the road. She heard a gut-wrenching scream, which she soon recognized as her own voice. Katniss opened her eyes and began clawing at her seat belt buckle, wanting to free herself. There was a warm trickle of blood running down her cheek along with a few tears from the complete shock of what had just happened. Before opening the door, she remembered to look for her cell phone on the passenger side. She reached for it and then pushed open her door, climbing out as best she could and putting a safe distance between her and the car should there be a gas leak.

Collapsing into the grass, Katniss spotted the family of deer running across the field she had crashed next to. So majestic, and yet she cursed them aloud for getting in her way.

As she unlocked her phone screen, Katniss went immediately to “Gale” in her favorites list before realizing that he would be of no help at the moment. She thought to call Madge, but then remembered the card she had stuffed in the pocket of her jeans.

Katniss dialed the number and waited as the line rang.

“Hello. Baker’s Dozen.”

“Hi. Peeta?”

“Yes. This is he.”

“Um, this is Katniss...from earlier...in the restaurant.”

“Oh, right. Did you have a change of heart?”

“Well, no. More like a car accident, just a few miles down the road from your place.”

“An accident!? Are you alright? Let me call an ambulance. Where are you? Did you make a right or left out of the parking lot?”

Katniss furrowed her brow, trying to remember while also taking in her current surroundings. “I think it was a right. And I’m near a farm. But I’m fine. My ankle is a little sore, and I’ll probably need a mechanic...and a tow truck. Do you know anyone around here? And can you please bring me some more of those cheese...um...those cheese...”

“Katniss? Are you there” Hearing no reply, Peeta spoke louder into the phone. “Hey, Katniss! Can you hear me?”

_Silence._

“Shit, I’m gonna stay with you, but let me hop on my other line to call 911. Hang in there, okay? I’m coming to find you. I’ll be there soon.”

••••••••••••••

She had a splitting headache, the worst she’d had in a long time. There was a throbbing pain in her right ankle, and every muscle in her body ached.

Katniss slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She figured out that she was in a hospital bed and felt a pair of eyes on her. “Gale? Is that you?”

A male voice responded, but not the one she was expecting.

“No, it’s Peeta.” He was seated in a chair just a few feet away from the side of her bed. “I can call Gale for you.”  

“No, no. You can’t. He won’t be able to help.”

“Okay. Is there someone else that you want me to get in touch with?”

Katniss shook her head. “Not right now.”

“Do you remember the accident?”

“Yes. But why am I here?”

“You passed out at the scene. Probably a concussion. They want to keep you overnight for observation. You have some cuts and bruises. And a sprained ankle.”

She grew quiet for a minute and tried to wriggle her toes but couldn’t due to the severe pain. “Dammit! Are you serious?”

“I’m really sorry. The recovery period is a few weeks. You’re fortunate it’s not broken, or you would have needed surgery.”

“And the doctors told you all of this?”

“Well, this is a community hospital, and I guess they figured we were related.”

“Anything else?”

“Yeah, um...they recovered your driver’s license, which listed you as married and living at a military base in Georgia.” Peeta shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Are you…running away?”

“What?” Katniss would have laughed at his question, but she was in too much pain.

“Sorry, it’s none of my business. That was a dumb thing to ask.”

“No, I don’t mind. I guess, in a sense, I am running from something. Gale is...was my husband, and the reason for my living on that base. And the reason I left. He was a Ranger, and he died recently in the line of duty.”

Peeta’s expression turned even more somber. “Katniss, how terrible. Is there anything I can do?” She sensed that he wanted to comfort her in some way, his hand reaching towards hers.

“Yes. Don’t go all Kathy Bates on me, you know, like in that movie... _Misery_?”

“Right.” Peeta forced a smile at her joke but then moved his hand back to his side. “I can let the nurse know you’re awake. Probably best for you to get an update from the doctor.”

“Thank you.”

“By the way, a friend of mine, Beetee, is working on your car. He thinks he can get it up and running for you in a week or so. Or he can sell you something for cheap if you want to get out of here faster.”

“Wow, that’s very kind. I’ll definitely need to figure some things out.” Katniss sighed as she looked towards her ankle. “Not sure how soon I’ll be able to drive.”

“Well…I’ll give you some time to yourself. Here’s your cell phone, and your purse is on the cabinet.” Peeta handed her the phone before getting up from the chair and moving towards the door.

“Thanks. I appreciate you dropping everything to help me.”

“No problem. It’s not like I had a ton of customers to turn away. Get some rest. I’ll check in with you tomorrow. If that’s okay?”

“Yes, that’s okay.”

••••••••••••••

Madge sounded panicked. “I’m getting my things together, and I’m coming for you. Tell me exactly where you are.”

“Really, that’s not necessary. I’ll be discharged soon, and I have a place to stay while I figure things out.”

“Katniss, I’ll be sick with worry if you don’t at least give me some hint of where you are!”

“Okay, okay. I only made it to Kentucky. I’m in a small town not too far from Lexington. I don’t have any major injuries. Everything will be fine.”

“I should call your mother.”

“Please don’t. I’ll reach out to her. Really. I’ve met some nice people here, and I’m fine. Thank you for worrying.”

“Alright. But you have to stay in touch. Please.”

“I promise.” Katniss paused, appreciating her friend’s concern. “I guess it would help if I was blogging or using Instagram or something to document my adventures.”

“Oh, no. Not our Katniss. She likes living off the grid. Just don’t forget about the people who love you.”

“I won’t. Kiss the kiddos and say hi to Thom.”

“Okay. Good-bye, Katniss.”

“Bye, Madge.”

Katniss hung up the phone and pushed the side of her face into her pillow. Truth is, a part of her did want to run back to the base or even home to her mother. 

She could have died in that car accident. Alone. And she’d have been no good to anyone. Not that she had anyone left who needed her. _Stop. Just stop feeling sorry for yourself._

Hearing a knock at her door, Katniss managed a half-hearted “Come in.”

It was him, Peeta, bearing a small bouquet of flowers and a look of caution. “Is this an okay time?”

“About as good as any.” Katniss had been given permission to get dressed. Her doctor was just waiting on a few of her lab results. “For me?”

Peeta smiled gently, placing the small vase on her table by the bed. “Not a very practical gift, I suppose. May I?” She nodded for him to take a seat.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m much better, and the flowers are lovely. You’ve done so much for me already.”

“One thing I didn’t do was make up a room for you at my house.”

Katniss looked at him oddly before realizing he was referencing her _Misery_  joke from the day before, and she laughed aloud, relieved that she could find something funny under the circumstances. He chuckled too.

“So...who’s taking care of the restaurant while you’re here?”

“I’ll open it closer to the time when the Church crowd gets out. How about you? Big plans for the day?”

“I figured I would stay at Johanna’s place until my car is fixed or until I can drive again, whichever comes first. I called her this morning. We’re becoming fast friends.”

“She’s something else. We went to high school together and both inherited small businesses from our families. Sometimes it feels more like a curse, but we manage.”

“Have you thought about selling?”

“Occasionally, but there’s sentimental value.”

Katniss thought about Gale’s motorcycle. It was amazing how much a person could be tied to a thing. “Any family of your own?”

“No, haven’t had the time.” Peeta started fumbling with the zipper of his jacket before lifting his eyes to meet hers. “I’m sorry for your loss. I don’t know if you remember telling me yesterday...about your husband. You said he was a Ranger?”

“Yes. That’s right.” Katniss looked out the window of her room. “We were friends growing up, and we reconnected after I finished school. Gale came from a military family, and he always aspired to be the best at whatever he did. The rugged type. We’d go camping and hunting together. One time around here. I still can’t believe he’s gone.”

Peeta seemed to be mourning along with her. “It’s awful to lose someone you love. I know it’s not the same, but my father died last year. He had a heart attack. That’s probably why I can’t part with the restaurant.”

“I’m so sorry. I lost my father when I was much younger. Nothing can ever fill that space, no matter how much time passes.” Katniss waited a moment to catch Peeta’s gaze. “You know, it seems as though we’re bringing each other down.”

“Not at all.” He managed a half-smile. “If two people who just met can’t have these kinds of discussions, then what’s the world coming to?” Peeta started to get up from the chair. “Anyway, I better get over to the restaurant. Here’s Beetee’s card if you want to call him.”

Katniss inspected the card, which had the address of the garage and a voltage symbol for the logo. “Thanks. Johanna said she’d pick me up. I’ll see about stopping at Beetee’s for my belongings.”

“Sounds good. And you have my number if you need anything.”

“I do. I’ll see you later, Peeta. Thanks for being so kind.”

“Thanks for letting me.”

She didn’t know if it was the after-effects of the pain medicine, but Katniss could have sworn that Peeta winked at her before turning to go.  


	3. Chapter 3

Wasn’t it just yesterday that Katniss assumed she would never lay eyes on Johanna again? And now here Johanna was, helping Katniss prop her wrapped ankle on a pillow, and offering to get her an ice pack and some cold lemonade.

“You heard the doctor. Don’t put any pressure on it. And don’t try to be a hero. If you need help getting to the bathroom, call me. If you need to scratch your ass, call me...”

“Johanna...”

“Kidding, kidding. But I am around to help out. You’re my only customer right now. Although I’m sure there’s a meth head or two who’ll be back in a few days.”

“Well, I can’t thank you enough. Between you, Peeta, and Beetee, how did I get so lucky?”

“Ha! You consider yourself lucky?”

Katniss shrugged. “Oh, you know what I mean.”

“I guess us outcasts know what it’s like to be in need. And since you don’t want to ask for help from your family and friends...”

“I know they mean well, but I just can’t take the pity and constant smothering...so don’t you try any of that.”

“Couldn’t if I wanted to. But you’re going to get bored pretty quickly. The TV only has three channels...on a good day.”

“I should probably get some rest, except that I’m enjoying your company.”

Johanna shot Katniss a look of disbelief. “How bad did you injure your head?”

“No, I mean it. Do you want to play cards?”

“Sure. You got any?”

“I think so. Can you please get the wooden box out of my green suitcase?”

Johanna marched over to the suitcase and began rummaging around through Katniss’ belongings. “Found it! Here!”

“Thanks.” Katniss held her breath as she unlatched the box and lifted the top open. All of her old photographs were piled inside – pictures she’d pulled from the photo albums her mother had assembled from way back when and pictures that she and Gale had printed early in their relationship. Most everything else was saved in their cloud account online, and she wasn’t sure when she’d be ready to look through those again.

“What’s all that?” Johanna was now hovering over her, curious about what the box contained.

“Ah...well, here’s a photo of my family. Those are my parents and my sister, Prim. It’s just mom and me now.”

“What happened to your father and your sister? If you don’t mind my asking…”

Katniss ghosted her fingers over the faces of her loved ones. “My father died when I was a teenager in a mining accident...and Prim...well, she worked as a medic in the army and was killed when a bomb went off near a hospital where she was stationed.”

“Jesus, Katniss. Your family tree is full of tragedy. That’s almost as bad as mine.”

“What do you mean? Do you not have any relatives?”

“No, it’s just me. My grandparents raised me until they went into a nursing home, and then I went into the foster care system. And it went downhill after that, thanks to my sorry-ass foster parents. I fell in with a bad crowd in high school, started drinking, and what do you know, on my eighteenth birthday, I inherited this shithole.” Johanna waved her hands around the room, pointing towards the fading wallpaper and outdated curtains.

“Took me a few years to get sober. A friend of my grandparents, Blight, kept the place on life support until I could take over. Peeta lent me a hand too. I’d go on a bender and wind up in his restaurant late at night, long after closing. Always made sure to wait until his witch of a mother was gone for the evening.”

“Wow, Johanna. I’m glad you’re better now.”

“That might be a stretch.” Katniss pulled the deck of cards from the box and began shuffling them.

“So you and Peeta...never?”

“God, no! Delly woulda killed me.”

“Delly?”

“She’s his ex now, but they were together a long time. I think she got tired of waiting for him to put a ring on it. Peeta was going through all that crap with his folks.”

“What happened? He told me that his father passed away last year.” Katniss patted the side of the bed to let Johanna know she could have a seat.

“Oh, basically, like I said, his mother’s a grade A witch. She saw that the restaurant wasn’t making any money and opened up another one closer to the city. She and Peeta’s older brothers basically abandoned the original restaurant and left it for Peeta and his dad to manage.”

“And now it’s just Peeta.”

“But get this...” Johanna leaned in closer as if she had a big secret to reveal. “Mrs. Mellark named her restaurant the Baker’s Dozen too. Only very loyal customers stayed with Peeta. I’ve told him that he should just sell the damn place and move on. He’s an amazing artist, gave up going to art school to help with the family business.”

“Wow. I guess we all have our burdens to carry. Some heavier than others, like yours...” Katniss paused and handed the deck of cards over to Johanna.

“It ain’t a competition, but if it was, yeah, I’d have a lot of people beat.” Johanna sighed, ready to be done talking about her hardships. She proceeded to deal two hands, leaving some room between them for the deck. “I assume you know how to play Rummy?”

“Sure do.”

“Best two out of three then. Loser makes dinner.”

“I’d be happy to cook either way. Point me to the kitchen.”

“I’ve got canned salmon and saltines. What can you make with that?”

Katniss wrinkled her nose. “Ugh…how about if I order us some take out. Who delivers around here?”

As Johanna finished sorting her cards, she batted her eyes playfully at Katniss.

“Who do you think?”

•••••••••••••••

Katniss lay in the darkness of her motel room, drowsy and groggy as she’d decided to take one of her pain pills. Johanna had brought her some extra pillows to keep her ankle elevated and placed some around her to prevent Katniss from rolling over onto her side. The events from the previous days whirled around in her brain, particularly the offer she’d accepted from Peeta when he’d met her in the front office with the food just hours before.

“How much do I owe you?” Katniss wasn’t sure what was in the boxes he’d placed on the front desk, but it smelled delicious. She was distracted by the sound of Johanna futzing around in the closet for plates.

“Well...”

Looking back on the moment, she could tell that he’d felt foolish but also maybe a little desperate.

“I really could use your help in the restaurant tomorrow, even if it’s just some prep work while you keep your ankle propped. My part-time person just bailed on me, and believe it or not, my Monday lunch crowd is my largest.”

She had hesitated, not really sure how to respond, although maybe she should have jumped at the chance considering how helpful Peeta had been towards her. Besides, it would give her something to do.

“Or you can just give me some money for the food.” Her pause must have discouraged him.

“No, I’d like to help. But I don’t want to get in your way.”

“We’ll make it work.” His eyes had brightened at her response. “I can pick you up here around 9am.”

“What time do you usually start at the restaurant?”

“Around 5am. Baker’s hours.”

“Pick me up at 4:30am.”

•••••••••••••••

She’d gone to bed early, only taking half a pain pill, and set the alarm on her phone for 3:30am. This felt somewhat familiar, waking up at the crack of dawn to go to work, although it had been weeks since Katniss had done so.

She managed her way into the bathroom using the crutches she’d gotten from the hospital, pulled off her pajamas and the wrap around her ankle, and carefully lowered herself inside the tub. From her seated position, Katniss turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature until it was to her liking. She let the warm water pepper her back and her hair, and as she began to relax her muscles, she let out a soft moan of relief.

 _Nothing feels better than a hot shower_ , Gale used to tell her. Of course, she’d convinced him otherwise by joining him in the shower on several occasions. 

_He’d be pissed at me right now for a multitude of reasons - striking out on my own, wrecking the car, and then going to work instead of resting like I should._

Katniss leaned her head against the wall of the shower, and her mind wandered to thoughts of Prim and how she would be pleased with Katniss for making the best out of her current circumstances. Prim always believed that everything happened for a reason. 

After washing her hair and body and rinsing the suds away, Katniss turned off the water and pulled a towel around her shoulders. She was cautious about getting out of the tub, climbing out slowly and then resting for a minute against the sink before getting ready. She braided her hair and re-wrapped her ankle with a few minutes to spare before Peeta arrived. That gave her enough time to dig through her lone cardboard box and grab the case with her favorite chopping knives and a sharpener – a graduation gift from her mother and Prim.

Promptly at 4:30am, Katniss noticed beams of light from a car, followed by a gentle knock at her door. On the other side stood Peeta in a brown leather jacket, white t-shirt and black pants, his hair combed but still damp, and she noticed the slight scent of a pleasant cologne. For a brief second, it almost felt like a first date, but Katniss shook the thought from her head as quickly as it came.

“Morning, Katniss. Are you sure you’re ready for this?” He was staring at the crutches she had positioned under her arms.

“You know, I may have overshot it by committing to this early start, but we’ll see where the day takes us.”

Before Peeta could respond, she had closed the door behind her and zipped past him in the direction of the passenger side of his car. 

“Let me get that for you.” He opened the door for her and helped her remove her backpack before lifting her ankle into the car.

She must have seemed startled as he backed away from her with his hands in the air.

“Oh, thanks. I’m, just, uh...used to doing things on my own.” 

“Sorry.” Peeta gave her an apologetic smile before taking her crutches and putting them in the trunk of his car.

It was true. She wasn’t one to ever let anyone take care of her. It was probably the biggest complaint that Gale had about her, but she also knew that he respected her for being so independent and avoiding the damsel-in-distress routine.

As Peeta climbed in the car, he seemed amused about something. “Haymitch will probably already be there. Remember him from the other day?”

“Right. The loud one.”

“He says I make the best cup of coffee in town. Ha! I know he’s lying because that’s the one item I skimp on.”

She remembered the coffee from her first time at the restaurant. It wasn't the best she'd ever had, but it was good enough. “As long as it’s caffeinated, works for me.”

“Speaking of which, I brought you some coffee from my prestigious home collection. Not sure how you take it, so there’s some creamers and sugar in the other cup holder.”

“Thanks.” She was surprised by his kindness, but she figured he was due for a dose or her world-famous sarcasm. “But do you have to be so thoughtful all the time?”

Peeta laughed as he backed the car out of the parking space. “Well, yeah. I have to keep my employees happy.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sure enough, the belligerent older man from the other day emerged from his truck as soon as Peeta and Katniss arrived at the door to the restaurant.

“You’re late.” Haymitch was eyeing Katniss and tapping his foot impatiently. “Is _she_ the reason?”

“Haymitch, relax. And don’t hassle my new sous-chef.” Peeta unlocked the door and pushed it open, reaching inside to flip on the lights. Both men let Katniss pass by first with her crutches.

Haymitch grumbled as they followed her. “Your _what_? Don’t get fancy with me, son.”

Peeta went straight towards the kitchen as Katniss took a seat on one of the stools in front of the counter, the very seat that she remembered Haymitch occupying a few days before. She was staring at him smugly with her hand stretched out to meet his. “Hi, I’m Katniss. I’ll be assisting Peeta with preparing your meal this morning.”

“Charmed. The name’s Haymitch. Now if you’ll kindly remove yourself from my seat...”

“Sure. Why not. I have work to do anyway.” She slowly pulled herself up and made her way back to the kitchen where Peeta had begun pre-heating the ovens and pulling items frantically from the walk-in refrigerator. 

Although he was in a hurry, Peeta stopped to pull a few chairs towards one of the prep tables. “Here you go. Haymitch is quite the character, eh?”

“I just hope he tips you well.” Katniss picked a seat and propped her ankle up on the other chair, awaiting his instructions. “So, what can I do to help?” 

“I have some pastries that I rolled last night to go into the ovens. If I could get you to start chopping vegetables and then making the pancake batter, I think we’ll be all set.”

“Sure. Whatever you need me to do. And I can move around if needed.”

“No, you’re fine where you are. I’ll just run up front and get the coffee brewing for Haymitch. You can sit tight for a few minutes.”

Katniss, not being one to follow directions, hopped over to the sink to wash her knives and rinse off the peppers and tomatoes that Peeta had pulled from a crate. She went to work chopping the bright red and green vegetables along with some onions and potatoes for the hash browns.

By the time Peeta returned from tending to Haymitch, Katniss was already mixing the pancake batter. He was impressed with how she seemed to be one step ahead of him. “I guess I can just stay out front, and let you manage things in here.”

Katniss shrugged her shoulders slightly. “I don’t know about that. I can prep with the best of them, and I’m quite good at savory plates...but baking...you’ve got me beat. Did your father teach you?”

“He did, and his father taught him and his father’s father taught him and so on.” Peeta had placed several trays between them, which contained rows and rows of neatly-shaped pastry dough.

“So...these are your cheese buns and what else?”

“Ah, my apple and goat cheese tarts. There’s one with your name on it, just need to do a quick coating and get them in the oven.”

Peeta created an egg wash and began painting a thin layer on the dough. He handed an extra brush to Katniss, letting her continue the task as he placed the finished trays in the oven. They seemed to work well together, without needing to say much between them.

As customers filtered in, Peeta would run up front to greet them and offer to bring them “their usual.” Then he’d dash back to the kitchen and assemble their orders. He had asked Katniss to start prepping for lunch, which included making hamburger patties, grating cheese, chopping lettuce, slicing tomatoes and readying other ingredients for salads and sandwiches.

Around mid-morning, Peeta began working on the dough for his specialty breads, and he noticed that Katniss had grown weary, though she was trying to hide it. “Hey, now. Have a seat. I’m calling Johanna to come and pick you up.”

“No. I’m fine.” But then she decided to sit down and gladly accepted a glass of water from him, taking several gulps before resting her head in the crook of her elbow.

“Really, you’ve done more than enough and in such a short amount of time. You have no idea what a help you’ve been, but now I feel badly for having asked too much of you.”

Katniss knew that she had overextended herself, so she couldn’t blame Peeta. “It wasn’t your fault. I like to stay busy.”

He called Johanna on his cell, and while they waited for her to arrive, Peeta chatted with Katniss about the various customers he was expecting at lunch time – a friend of his named Finnick who would likely come in with the rest of his officemates, and Thresh, whose father owned the farm where Peeta acquired many of his supplies.

He seemed proud of the relationships he had made with members of the community, and Katniss could relate. Many of the families from base had come to know her as the head cook, and she’d let them know in advance when their favorite dishes were going to be on the menu.

After about 15 minutes, Peeta helped Katniss to her feet and accompanied her to the front of the restaurant, which was now solely occupied by Haymitch.

“Had enough, Sweetheart?”

“Not nearly. I’ll see you again tomorrow morning. Peeta? 4:30am?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Maybe you should rest instead –”

“Cream and sugar.”

“Come again?”

“I take my coffee with cream and sugar. You know, for the morning ride?”

••••••••••••••

Every day that week, except for Friday when Katniss had a follow up appointment at the hospital, Peeta was at the motel bright and early, per her request, knocking on her door, walking her to the passenger side of his car, and supplying her with her morning dose of caffeine.

Very quickly, they had agreed upon who would do what in the kitchen. Each day, Katniss lasted a little longer and smiled a little brighter, finding peace in the routine of her tasks and appreciating the welcome distraction from her recent accident and the sorrow that she was trying to keep from bubbling to the surface.

On Friday afternoon, she called Peeta to give him an update after her doctor’s appointment. “I wanted to share my good news – no more crutches!”

“That is good news!”

“But...the doctor recommends that I wait another week before I start driving again.”

“So, bad news for being able to get out of here, but good news for Johanna, what with you being such a dependable customer. And Beetee. Gives him a little more time to get everything right.”

 _Her car_. She hadn’t thought to call Beetee the whole week, since she hadn’t felt the urgency to get back behind the wheel. How strange to have fallen into such a comfortable pattern and to feel like she was part of a place.

“It’s good news for you too…I mean, if you’ll still have me at the restaurant.”

“Of course I will.” Peeta seemed relieved, excited even, that she was still interested in working with him. “Pick you up in the morning at the usual time?”

“See you tomorrow.”

••••••••••••••

Haymitch was resting his elbows on the counter and watching her intently as she topped off his coffee. “Still here, huh? Figured we’d seen the last of you.” 

She didn’t bother with a reply and started back towards the kitchen.

“Psst!” Motioning for Katniss to come closer, Haymitch waited until she was in front of him and then addressed her in a low voice. “Now that you can walk again, are you planning on leaving our friend here?” He nodded towards Peeta who was jotting down an order from a nearby table.

Katniss whispered back to him. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I think I’ll be around another week or so. I can’t drive yet.”

“Well… _he_ is my business. I’ve been looking out for Peeta ever since his father died. And for some unknown reason, he’s happy having you around.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment...I guess.” She shook her head, not sure how to respond. “By the way, I haven’t quite figured out what it is that you have against me. Seems odd that you’re so concerned about my next move when you can’t stand –”

Just then, Peeta neared the counter and noticed that Katniss and Haymitch were having a conversation. “What are you two plotting?”

Haymitch cleared his throat. “I was just telling your new employee that she should stick around for a while and help you drum up some more business for this place. You two make a pretty good team.”

“Oh. Well…Katniss is doing me a favor while she’s stuck here, but other than that, she has a life of her own. You know, places to go and people to see.”

She smiled warmly at Peeta, although deep down, she knew that he wouldn’t mind having her around. “I’ve cooked in plenty of restaurants, but I don’t know much about managing one.” That was only partially true, as Katniss already had several ideas about how Peeta could make some improvements to his restaurant. But thus far, she’d kept those thoughts to herself.

“This guy makes the best bread and pastries in town.” Haymitch raised his voice as if campaigning to a crowd. “I don’t care how many places claim the same thing! Your mother could open up ten new restaurants, and they still wouldn’t –”

Peeta gave Haymitch a look that somehow shut him up, and then he turned to Katniss to explain. “He’s talking about the restaurant that my mother owns and manages.”

“It’s okay. I know. Johanna told me.” Katniss smiled at him reassuringly.

“Oh.” 

“How about this?“ Haymitch pointed his finger into the air. “I foot the bill and you two give this place an overhaul. I mean, keep the good stuff and make the rest of it better. And for God’s sake, Peeta, you need to advertise this place. You know I have a few connections in the city. Use them.”

Peeta nodded along politely as if he was entertaining the idea while Katniss stood silently behind the counter.

Haymitch persisted. “Six months. C’mon. How about it?”

“Uh, Haymitch.” Peeta responded before Katniss could. “That’s a very generous offer, but we have work to do. Let’s talk about this later.” He nudged Katniss on the arm. “I need your help with something.”

“Okay.” She followed him into the kitchen, still thinking about the conversation they’d just had with Haymitch, finding herself mildly interested in his proposal.

“Hey, I’m sorry about him putting you on the spot like that. I’ll tell him to bugger off. I just wanted you to know that I had nothing to do with his idea. I would never – I mean, knowing what you’re going through – try to convince you to stay around here. You’ve been more than kind. Haymitch isn’t exactly right in the head. You see, he made a lot of his money as a professional gambler, and he thinks he can buy people. You don’t have to –”

“I think my answer is yes.”

“Wait. What?”

Katniss shrugged. “I like it here. For now. For six months. And I have some ideas…if you’ll hear me out.” She was now nodding her head, as if it all made sense.

“Katniss –”

“Everything happens for a reason. That’s what my sister would say. She died doing what she loved. Helping others. She was always wanting to make herself useful.”

“I’m sorry about your sister. She sounds lovely.”

“Thanks. She was my hero.”

Peeta patted her tenderly on the shoulder. “Why don’t you take some time to think about all of this, I mean, if you’re seriously considering his offer. And I guess, even if you decide to stay a little longer, you wouldn’t be locked in to anything.”

“You may not know this about me yet, but once I commit to something, I’m in all the way.” Katniss pushed her braid behind her shoulder and took a deep breath. “Give me a few weeks to lay out a plan, and then you can tell me how you want to move forward. I bet that there are tons of people who would appreciate coming to your place if only they knew about it. Let’s find them!”


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss logged out of her account and pushed her chair from the small table. She leaned back to grab several pages from the printer, stuffing them into her bag. On her way out, she bid the librarian a “good evening,” and hurried out the door so that she still had time to run by the store for Johanna.

The last few weeks had passed by quickly, especially since Katniss was driving again, working at the restaurant during the day, and then spending her free time in the evenings at the library. It was the quietest place she’d found with free wi-fi, and now she was finished with a formal plan and proposed timeline for modifications to Peeta’s restaurant.

Katniss was able to access several documents that had been drawn up years ago, back when she and Gale were thinking about opening a restaurant. The timing was never quite right, so she’d put that dream in the back of her mind.

She had been glad to have an excuse to dust off the plans from the proverbial shelf and would review her ideas with Peeta tomorrow. He had decided to close the restaurant after the breakfast crowd came through so that he and Katniss would have ample time to determine next steps and a budget for Haymitch.

They had already agreed that the budget would include a stipend for Katniss to assist with the general overhaul, in addition to the wages Peeta was paying her for working in the restaurant. Of course, he knew that he was getting a bargain, and Katniss knew that he knew.

What Peeta may not have realized entirely was that he was providing her with an opportunity to do what she most loved in a place where she didn’t have to fit a trope – the grieving widow or the underachieving daughter who never reached her full potential. She could just be.

Katniss contacted Madge, her mother, and Hazelle to let them know she had taken a temporary assignment in a small town in Kentucky. She reminded everyone that she was merely a text or phone call away but didn’t offer any more information. Between Madge and her mother, she was certain one of them would raise serious doubts about the mysterious young man who had given her the job without asking for a resume or checking her references. They’d assume Peeta had ulterior motives or that he was some kind of small-town nutjob.

But Katniss knew otherwise. She found him to be kind and humorous, sometimes in a self-deprecating way that was somehow charming. The more hours they worked side by side in the restaurant, the more he opened up about his dysfunctional family and how he felt betrayed by his mother and brothers. He spoke about regrets he’d had about staying in the family business instead of pursuing his passion for sketching and painting, but then, ultimately, he was grateful for the time he’d had with his father.

Katniss was happy to let Peeta do most of the talking, but she’d chime in sometimes, sharing memories about her own father and how he had supported her desire to go to culinary school, in spite of her mother questioning the practicality. And then there was her sister Prim, who they had all loved dearly. Katniss reflected on how this love seemed to keep her family together, even if they had their differences, but it was harder now that half of the Everdeen family was gone.

 _Family is tricky_ , she’d told him, brushing away further thoughts about the losses she had endured and focusing her eyes briefly on Peeta’s kind gaze. Katniss certainly wasn’t one to warm to someone so quickly, but there was something about Peeta that put her at ease. It wasn’t anything she could admit out loud, or even to herself, but she was beginning to care about him. Why else would she be sticking around and enduring Haymitch’s abuse?

••••••••••••••

After just a few hours, Peeta and Katniss emerged from the kitchen with a plan in place, pending Haymitch’s approval.

“Well?” Haymitch was perched in his usual spot, tapping his fingers on the counter impatiently.

They both smiled at his urgency to be in the know.

Peeta spoke first. “I guess it’s time. And I’ll need your help in more ways than one.”

“Let’s hear it then.”

Peeta spread the pieces of paper in front of Haymitch, and Katniss could detect the growing excitement in his voice as he explained the overall plan, timeline, and budget for helping his restaurant flourish.

Up until this moment, Katniss was unsure if she had said too much or been overly critical of the way he managed the restaurant. Peeta was quiet as she talked through her ideas, but only pushing back on a few things, like changing his food vendor from the nearby farm to a business that offered lower costs.

_“They give me a pretty good deal for a high-quality product.”_

_“In that case, I think you need to advertise that you are a farm-to-table restaurant.”_

_“Everyone knows that already."_

_“Your regulars do, but not your future customers.”_

_“True. I guess you’re right.”_

And then she was surprised that Peeta hadn’t balked at her suggestion to rename the restaurant.

Haymitch, on the other hand, was not at all pleased. “You want to call it _what_!?”   

Peeta slowly repeated the name. “The Dandelion Café and Bakery.”

“I hate it. Did _she_ talk you into that name?”

“No, Katniss merely suggested I change it. We batted around some ideas, and that’s where we landed.” Peeta glanced at Katniss reassuringly.

“What’s so special about dandelions?”

“I’m pretty sure you’ll just roll your eyes, but I’ll tell you anyway. Dandelions defy the odds, they thrive in the harshest conditions. It’s a metaphor.”

“It’s pathetic.”

Shrugging off Haymitch’s comment, Peeta continued. “I’m going to create some signature recipes using dandelions as ingredients.”

Haymitch nearly spit his coffee out. “You think people will come here to eat weeds?”

“I think they’ll come here for the fresh ingredients and a unique menu with an improved ambiance.”

Katniss felt like she could chime in now, knowing that Peeta was committed to the new vision and undeterred by Haymitch’s skepticism. “Tell him about the dinners.”

“Oh, right. Every Friday and Saturday night for the next few weeks, we’ll open the restaurant for dinner by reservation only. People can try out the new menu items and give us feedback. And I want you to personally invite the first group. You mentioned you had a friend in advertising?”

“Yeah. Effie Trinket.” Haymitch practically grunted her name.

“Please invite her. Maybe she can help us spread the word through social media or help us come up with some other ideas. I want this restaurant to become a destination and still feel familiar to those of you who have helped me stay afloat.”

“So it’ll be us regulars and the hipsters?”

Peeta ignored his comment and moved on to the next idea. “And families. I’m going to set up a play area in that corner.”

“Families? Obnoxious brats running around? Why don’t I just give you a monthly stipend, and you don’t change a thing?”

Peeta took a deep breath and leaned into the counter so that he was at eye level with Haymitch. “Look. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me and everything you are willing to do. I’ll pay you back once I start making a profit, but I don’t want to be your charity case.”

“Why not? You’re _hers_.” Haymitch waved his finger accusingly towards Katniss.

“Hey!” She felt the need to say something in Peeta’s defense. “That’s not true. Peeta’s helping _me_. And anything I’m doing for this restaurant is because I believe he can make it a success.” Katniss met his eyes briefly, noticing his look of both surprise and appreciation.

Haymitch sighed and slumped down on the stool. “Are you keeping the burgers on the menu?”

“I am.”

“And the coffee won’t change?”

“No. I think I’d like to purchase an espresso machine eventually, but I’ll keep the regular brew.”

“Fine.” Haymitch lifted his hands in the air as if surrendering in a closely fought battle. “I’m in.”

••••••••••••••

It was close to dinner time that same evening, and Katniss figured that Peeta was still at the restaurant, doing prep for the next day. He’d left the back door propped open to let some fresh air in, and without meaning to, Katniss startled him when she walked inside.

“Shit! Where’d you come from?”

She held back a laugh as he had backed into the sink. “Sorry! I wanted to surprise you. Guess I succeeded.”

“Yes, you did.” Peeta gave her a curious look. “I was expecting to see you tomorrow morning. What’s up?”

“I thought we could celebrate our victory over Haymitch.” Katniss lifted a brown paper bag onto the nearby prep station. “I picked up a few things at the grocery store so I can cook dinner. As a thank you.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Sure I do. Besides, if we’re going to make some additions to your menu, I think you should try them first.”

Peeta smiled warmly in her direction. “Guess I can’t argue with that logic.”

Katniss unpacked the items from the bag and began chopping and searing and simmering the ingredients. While Peeta scrubbed bread pans, he asked her questions about her culinary training and what it was like to cook at the military base.

She noticed that he was careful to avoid mentioning Gale, so Katniss brought him up to let Peeta know the topic was not off limits.

“My favorite person to cook for was Gale. Every couple of months, he’d run out to the store and bring back a random smattering of ingredients. My challenge was to make something edible, or even better, something delicious. That’s how I came up with the recipe for this meal.”

“Sounds like you two kept each other entertained. Was he deployed very often?”

“I’d say so. Sometimes for weeks at a time. Sometimes months. We’d have to get used to being around each other when he’d come home. But we managed.” Katniss sighed, an unexpected sense of peace from the memory settling within her. She grew quiet before turning her attention back to the stove.

“This needs to simmer a little while longer. I can set us a place back here or up front.”

“Here’s fine. Doesn’t have to be fancy.”

Katniss nodded in agreement and set two places for them with two giant bowls. She went to check on her creation, carefully lifting the lid of the pot as a delicious aroma filled the room.

Peeta stopped what he was doing and breathed in the scent. “Wow. I can’t wait to dig in. Is it ready?”

“I think so. Do you have any slices of your cinnamon and dill bread? It would go great with this stew.”

“I think there’s a loaf around her somewhere. And I should have a beverage that will be palatable to drink with this fine meal. What is it exactly?”

“I’ll tell you, though it may sound like an odd combination. It’s lamb stew with dried plums.”

“Sounds interesting. So, a nice red. Be right back.”

Katniss pulled on some oven mitts and moved the heavy pot to the trivet she had placed on the prep counter. She waited until Peeta returned with the bread and wine before she ladled generous portions into their bowls. He grabbed some glasses and uncorked the wine as she cut a few slices of the loaf of bread for each of them.

Once they were both seated, Peeta raised his glass. “Quite a meal, I’d say. And quite a day. Cheers to you for your willingness to help me keep this place afloat.”

Katniss raised her glass in return. “Not just afloat, but thriving. And I came up with one addition to the plan just this afternoon.”

“What’s that?”

“You’re going to paint. Murals. At least on a few of the interior walls. This place needs you. All of you.”


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a productive week of reupholstering booths, brainstorming ideas for the menu, and painting the new name of the restaurant on the outside of the building. Even Johanna had pitched in with some of the interior renovations and was now considering updates to the motel.

“Guess I’ll be hiring you next, Katniss. The Forest Lodge could use a new look. Maybe even a new name.”

She and Katniss were camped out on the bed in the motel room that Katniss continued to occupy, playing cards and drinking wine.

“Is your boss okay with you taking the night off?” Johanna nudged Katniss playfully on the arm.

“Very funny.” Katniss brushed off the comment. “I think we’re making excellent progress. Are you coming to the first soirée?”

“That dinner thing? Not if I have to dress up.”

“You don’t... unless you’re planning on bringing a date.” This time, Katniss nudged Johanna on the arm. “Well?”

Johanna averted her eyes as she didn’t seem very enthused by the idea. “Can we talk about something else?”

Katniss cleared her throat. “Yeah, I’m sorry, I didn’t -”

“It’s fine. I’m sorta seeing someone, but it’s complicated.”

“Okay. If you ever want to talk about it...”

Johanna smiled, but her reply had a twinge of sarcasm. "Wow! Is there anything you don’t do? Restaurant makeovers, relationship advice...”

“Oh, there’s plenty I don’t do...”

"Like beat me in rummy." Johanna slapped down her remaining three cards and sat up triumphantly on the bed.

"True." Katniss laughed and tossed her cards into the pile.

As Johanna scooped up the cards and shuffled the deck, Katniss brushed her fingers over her left hand, suddenly realizing she wasn't wearing her wedding ring. She'd taken it off earlier in the week, during the renovations, and had forgotten to put it back on.

_Great. I’m not appropriately mourning Gale._

Katniss thought about grabbing her ring off the dresser.

_How long should I be wearing my ring anyway? We didn't exactly break up, but we're not exactly married anymore._

Johanna noticed the sudden change in her energy. "You okay?”

“Yeah, just, uh…thinking about a few things.”

“Maybe we should call it a night."

“Okay. Probably a good idea. Thanks, Johanna.”

“Sure. And stop being so hard on yourself. You’re doing what you need to do.” Johanna squeezed her hand before getting up and leaving Katniss to her thoughts.

As soon as she’d locked the door, Katniss went over to her dresser and found her ring. She placed it gently back on her finger.

••••••••••••••

A few more days went by, and the inaugural Friday night dinner at the Dandelion Café and Bakery was upon them. Formal invitations had been sent to a select few who had accepted; others had heard about the event through word of mouth and called to make reservations.

But not everything was going as planned. Katniss sighed as she pushed the door from the kitchen open with her shoulder. Her arms were full of decorative items for the dinner. She was glad to have a task outside of the kitchen since the tension in the air was as dense as Peeta’s raisin and nut bread, which happened to be a favorite of hers. He was chopping ingredients furiously and banging pans around in the kitchen, probably wishing she had never set foot in his place.

Deep down, Katniss knew he wasn’t upset with her. It was his mother who had inflicted this recent unwanted stress upon all of them.

Mrs. Mellark seemed to have taken Peeta’s reboot of the restaurant as a challenge to her own business. Once word got out about her son's project, she called the Health Department to report various infarctions in Peeta’s place - some had been true at one point in time, but others were invented.

The health inspector had come by four times in three days, causing disruptions in service and putting them behind with some of their plans. Peeta was working almost around the clock, and Katniss would have offered to put in extra hours to help him, but she was also trying to give him some space.

Fortunately, Peeta had been able to address all of the inspector’s concerns. More than anything, he seemed hurt by his mother’s cruel attempts to sabotage his efforts.

Katniss sighed as she went about her responsibilities of adding small oil lamps to each of the tables in the main dining area of the restaurant. She then proceeded to hang some paintings on the walls - original works of Peeta's that he'd had in storage. _It’s the best I can do until I have time to work on the murals,_ he’d told her.

The paintings were mostly landscapes of mountains and fields. All very beautiful. It made Katniss sad to think about how his art work had been collecting dust up until now.

One painting in particular resonated with her. She'd just hammered a nail into the wall to hang it up and was admiring the various shades of oranges and reds when Peeta emerged from the kitchen.

"Katniss. Can I please talk to you for a minute?"

She turned her eyes reluctantly away from the painting and towards him. “Sure. What’s up?”

Peeta had a dish towel stretched between his hands and was twisting it nervously as he spoke. “Well…I owe you an apology. I haven’t been myself lately. These past few days...”

She already knew what he was about to say, so Katniss moved closer, the counter still between them. “Hey, it’s alright. I understand. You handled yourself well. And tomorrow’s going to be a huge success.”

Upon hearing her response, his shoulders relaxed, and he began wiping down the already spotless counter as he mumbled something.

“What was that?”

Peeta hesitated and then looked up at her. “I don’t know how you do it.”

She raised her eyebrows curiously. “Do what?”

“It’s hard to put into words.” He flung the dish towel over his shoulder and leaned into the counter. “You just...you, um, have a very calming presence.”

“Oh?” Katniss gave him a skeptical look in return.

“You don’t believe me?”

It had been several years since anyone had acknowledged this about Katniss. Her father was the first to tell her that she could calm a storm or tame a bull with just one fixed glance from her steady grey eyes. And Prim would often seek Katniss whenever she had a nightmare or boy trouble. Katniss knew part of that came with the territory of being her big sister, but the other part of it was the sense of balance she was able to restore for Prim whenever she needed it.

Her mother had mostly viewed Katniss being stubborn as a mule, and Gale was the same way, calling her rigid or set in her ways when she was unwavering or stoic. It was funny how different people needed each other in different ways.

“I believe you.” Katniss nodded, softening her tone. “Thanks.”

An awkward silence grew between them. Katniss wasn’t sure what more she should say, and Peeta looked as though he felt like he’d said too much.

“So...the menu for tomorrow?”

“Right. The menu.” He tapped his fingers on top of the counter, relieved that she’d changed the subject. “I have the final list. Well, as long as you’re on board. Hang on a sec.”

As Peeta retreated inside the kitchen, Katniss let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding in. Her heart was pounding against her chest, and she didn’t really understand why. She took a seat at the counter and waited for Peeta to return.

“Here it is.” He came back out, proudly waving a half torn piece of notebook paper.

Katniss took the paper and started to read aloud. “Let’s see. The carrot soup or the springtime broth, either served with dandelion greens and cherry tomatoes. And for the entrees...”

She stopped reading for a second and lifted her eyes to meet Peeta’s excited gaze. “Lamb stew with dried plums, chicken with oranges in cream sauce, or fish cakes with lime sauce.”

Katniss was shocked and flattered at the same time that he wanted to feature her menu items.

“Peeta? These are all of my dishes! What about yours?”

“Dessert is on the back.”

She flipped the paper over. “Chocolate custard dotted with cherries or vanilla pound cake with a delicate goat cheese icing. Those sound amazing!”

“And, of course, an assortment of breads will accompany each meal, including our signature dandelion and cheddar scone.”

 _Our._ She knew he probably didn’t mean anything special by the word, but when Peeta said it, Katniss truly felt like they were in this together.

“So…what do you think?” He was leaning over the counter again, his elbows resting on top of the worn laminate. His blue eyes sparkled in the way she was used to seeing them, not clouded over with worry like they had been for the past few days.

Katniss smiled. “I wouldn’t change a thing. Of course, we’ll have a lot of work to do before tomorrow night.”

“Cooking, yes, but we’re all set with supplies. And we’ll have some extra help tomorrow. I hired a part-time server for the summer.”

“Really? You had time to take care of all of that?”

“We don’t want to let Haymitch down. Right?”

She laughed at the mention of their investor. Even Haymitch had taken a break from giving them a hard time in the midst of all the recent chaos with the health inspector.

Katniss waved the scrap of paper in the air. “I’ll run over to the library before it closes to print out some more polished looking menus.”

“Why don’t we work on it at my place? I have a color printer, and I can throw together a quick dinner for us.”

She’d never been to Peeta’s house and, for a split second, wondered if it was even appropriate for her to go.

But Katniss didn’t really feel like going to the library and being pressured to rush through her task if others were waiting to use the computer. Besides, maybe seeing his home would give her more insight into Peeta as a person, and it would only help their working relationship to get to know him better.

She found herself accepting his proposal, her curiosity getting the better of her. “Okay.”


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta lived in a modest one-story house with a decent amount of land and thus some privacy from the neighbors. Katniss was used to being in close proximity to everyone at base, but Peeta’s place was a welcome reminder of the area where she’d grown up. 

She fondly remembered walks with her father in the woods and picnics outside with her family every Sunday. Those were the days that her mother had been her happiest and most carefree. Katniss would entertain young Prim while their mother and father strolled together down by the lake. Once, she’d followed the sound of their laughter to the water’s edge but stayed hidden behind the tall reeds, distracting her sister with a handful of dandelions.

Their parents had warned them to stay away from of the lake since it was on someone else’s property, so Katniss was shocked when she spotted the two of them, splashing around in their underclothes and laughing as they clung to one another.

Katniss pressed her hand against her chest, just as she had that day, a yearning for that kind of love passing through her. Maybe she and Gale had that, maybe they hadn’t, but it was not something she wanted to think about at the moment. She took a deep breath and quieted her thoughts, returning her attention to the task in front of her. 

Seated in a comfortable spot on the couch in Peeta’s living room, Katniss finished a mock-up of the menu and wanted him to give it a once over before she printed copies. “Need any help in there? I’m done with the menu!” 

Peeta was in his kitchen fixing some sandwiches for their supper. “No! All good. Be there in a minute!”

Katniss sipped her ice water and then leaned her head back into the cushion of the couch and stretched her legs in front of her on the ottoman, taking another look around the room.

There was very little decor, much like the restaurant. Katniss couldn’t help laughing to herself when she spotted the cluttered collection of video game cases piled up inside Peeta’s television console.

He’d given her the ten cent tour before starting on their dinner, particularly proud of his updated kitchen that had taken Peeta and his father a few years to complete since they were busy running a restaurant.

She heard Peeta approaching and hurried to sit up straight and tuck her legs behind the ottoman.

Peeta chuckled as he placed a tray of sandwiches and fresh fruit on a nearby table. “You could have stayed like that, you know.” 

Katniss waved her hand in the air, dismissing his comment but smiling. “I had to make room for the food.”

“How’s your ankle?”

“I think I’m fully recovered.”

Peeta pulled up a chair across from her. “I’m glad you came over. We’ve only really seen each other in the restaurant. Come to think of it, that’s pretty much my home now.”

“You’re dedicated.”

“I guess so. Keeping my actual house clean requires little effort since I’m never here to make a mess.”

“Right. And there’s no one else to clean up after.”

_ Why did I say that? How kind of me to remind Peeta that he lives alone. _

“I, um, only meant that it can be challenging to divide up chores or to constantly remind someone to pick up their dirty clothes from the floor.” 

Katniss grabbed a sandwich and shoved it into her mouth before she said anything else on the subject. Peeta seemed amused rather than bothered by her remarks.

Once she’d finished chewing, Katniss spoke again. “Mmmm. This chicken salad is delicious. And you made the bread?”

“It’s honey oat. Do you like it?” Peeta had taken a sandwich as well.

“I do. I like everything you make.”

They ate in comfortable silence with occasional remarks about their first Friday dinner event, and after they finished eating, Peeta moved over to the couch to propose an idea. “So...wanna watch something?”

_ This feels familiar. _

Katniss smiled. “Tempting. I bet you have more than 3 channels. But what about the prep work for tomorrow?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Peeta shrugged his shoulders as if relieved that she didn’t completely reject his idea. “Rain check though? Maybe Johanna can come over too. She’ll go a few months and then she’s over here using my WiFi and catching up on her favorite shows.”

“I know it’s not my business, but she says she’s seeing someone. Do you have any intel?”

Peeta rubbed the slight stubble on his chin. “No. But that’s interesting. I’ll have to see what I can find out.”

“Or not. I don’t want to be accused of prying. Besides, I need a place to stay.”

“I have an extra bedroom.” He laughed uncomfortably and changed the subject before she could respond. “Um, how about we take a look at the menu?” 

Katniss nodded and passed the printed copy to him, thinking about their banter that evening. In the quiet comfort of Peeta’s home, they both seemed more relaxed yet still tiptoeing around each other at the same time.

He inspected the menu carefully before looking up. “Thanks for mentioning the farm on here. Thresh will be happy to see that. But you forgot one very important detail.”

“What’s that?” Katniss was surprised. She had rechecked her work multiple times.

“Not  _ what _ .” A warm grin spread over Peeta’s face. “ _ Who _ . Our classically trained chef. You.”

Katniss was not one to blush, but she felt like she was on the verge of it. “Really. That’s not necessary.”

Peeta handed the paper back to her. “Sure it is. Please make the addition and print thirty copies. I’ll take them back over tonight.”

“Alright. I can go back with you.”

“No, I want you to get some rest. One of us should.” Peeta stood up and began clearing their plates. “Let me put this stuff away while you finish the menu. I’ll walk you out.”

“Oh...okay.” She had no time to protest before Peeta was back in the kitchen.

Katniss reached for the laptop and made the requested change to the menu.  _ Katniss Hawthorne, classically trained chef. _

_ If Gale could see me now... _

“All set?” Peeta’s voice brought her back into the moment.

“Yep. I’ll just hit the print button and grab my things.”

By the time Katniss gathered her purse and jacket, Peeta was already waiting for her by the front door. She wasn’t sure if he was anxious for her to leave because he’d had enough or because he genuinely wanted her to get some rest. She settled on the latter when she met his eyes briefly and recognized the kindness behind his weariness.

Peeta had flipped on the porch light, although there was still a halo of dusk clinging to the sky. He opened the door for her and waited until she passed by before following her down the front steps.

“Thanks again, Katniss.”

There was something about the tone in his voice that made her stop and turn around. Peeta was standing on the bottom step, his hands stuffed in the side pockets of his jeans. His lips trembled as he continued. “I, um...was just about ready to throw in the towel...before you came along. It was just...too much.” 

Katniss was suddenly compelled to step closer to him. She knew he was opening up, revealing a vulnerability to her. “Well...of course...I think it’s been a good thing for both of us.”

“No matter what happens tomorrow, I’ll always be grateful.” Peeta pulled his hands out of his pockets and stretched his arms out to her. 

Katniss found herself suddenly leaning into him. As if lulled by his words, her arms slowly moved to encircle his waist. 

With his strong arms now wrapped around her, she slowly moved to rest her cheek against his shoulder.  

It had been too long since she’d had any contact like this, and Katniss couldn’t bring herself to let go. Peeta must have known, or figured out, that as much as Katniss generally preferred not to depend on others, she needed his arms around her; even just for a few seconds longer than was comfortable, or should have been comfortable, for two people who were still getting to know each other. 

Sensing that Peeta was about to say something, Katniss broke away, pulling her arms to her sides and stepping back with her chin lowered. He was silent, so she filled the silent space between them. “Goodnight. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Not looking up until she got to the driver’s side of her car, Katniss caught a glimpse of Peeta, his hand raised in a goodbye gesture and the porch light illuminating his golden hair. She wasn’t sure if he bore a look of confusion or contentment, but his voice was soft and sweet.

“Goodnight, Katniss. Sleep well.” 

••••••••••••••

The morning had passed by quickly, and the lunch crowd had cleared out a few hours earlier. A petite young woman with curly black hair was standing by the register next to Peeta. “This is Rue. She’s the part time server I was telling you about.”

Katniss wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand and approached the young woman, extending her other hand to greet her. She had just a few minutes to check on how set-up was going before she needed to get back into the kitchen.

“Welcome. Nice to meet you.”

“Thanks.” Rue nodded shyly, and then her face brightened with a warm smile. “I’ve actually worked here before.”

Peeta patted Rue’s shoulder. “Rue’s home from grad school for the summer, and I told her I needed the absolute best server for tonight’s dinner. She waited tables here when she was in high school.”

“Oh, I see.” Katniss smiled back at the young woman, already sensing a kindred spirit in her. Rue had a certain amount of mischief in her eyes and yet a sweet innocence at the same time. She had a similar demeanor to how Katniss would have imagined her own sister at this age. “Well, maybe things are a little different now.”

Rue nodded. “True. The place looks like it has a new life. I really like the changes to the main dining area. And I love the paintings! I had no idea that Peeta was an artist. I mean, with pastries, yes…but apparently with a paint brush as well.”

“Thanks, Rue.” Peeta seemed ready for them to change the subject, pulling at the collar of his shirt, but Katniss was enjoying his discomfort with being in the spotlight.

“I’m hoping that he’ll add a few murals to this place. What do you think, Rue?”

“Great idea! I can’t wait to see what you come up with.”

“Yeah, we’ll see. Maybe when I can find some free time...” Peeta picked up the pile of printed menus from the counter. “I think I’ll finish setting up the tables. Katniss, need anything?”

“Don’t think so. I better get back to my station, as it were. Very nice to meet you, Rue. I hope we can chat later. I’d love to hear more about your studies.”

“Likewise. I’d be interested in hearing more about how you landed in  _ this _ place.” Rue picked up a bin of silverware and went to help Peeta. “No offense.”

“None taken.”

Before Katniss returned to the kitchen, she snuck a glance at Peeta. He was moving frantically around the dining area, making sure everything was arranged to his liking.

He looked very handsome and professional in his white dress shirt and tie. Not that he didn’t always look neat and polished, but this was different. Katniss could sense his nervous energy, but Peeta also seemed like a more confident version of the man she’d first met.

He must have felt her eyes on him, but she ducked into the kitchen as he turned in her general direction. 

Neither of them had acknowledged what had happened the night before. There was too much to be done at the restaurant to even bring it up. Besides, what would she say?  _ Thanks for the hug. I needed that. _

Katniss turned her thoughts to finishing the prep work on the salad and the scones. Peeta had taught her his technique for making buttery, flaky scones, and she had committed herself to handling the prep and cooking while he greeted guests.

After about fifteen minutes, Katniss could hear an increase in the chatter coming from the front of the restaurant. She recognized Peeta’s voice, and then Haymitch, but she couldn’t quite place the shrill, high-pitched female voice.

_ Effie Trinket! Had to be.  _ Haymitch had described this acquaintance of his in a less than flattering way, yet he seemed to know a lot about her. Peeta speculated – though not in front of Haymitch – that they may have been involved at some point. Apparently, Effie was a transplant from California, who had moved when her advertising firm relocated and was trying to make the most out of her surroundings.

Katniss was tempted to peak through the window and catch a glance, but she expected Peeta to come back any minute with Rue to pick up the baskets of scones and sweet breads.  _ Better stay focused. _

All of a sudden, it was Johanna who burst through the swinging door with an amused look on her face. “Thought I’d find you here.”

“Hi.” Katniss was surprised and then relieved to see her friend. “Here to give me a pep talk?”

Johanna grabbed a spare apron that was hanging next to the door. “Peeta asked me to keep you company. Put me to work.”

“Wait – what?”

“Well, I came to have dinner, but it looks like a few more people showed up, including Peeta’s ex. He’s seating everyone, and Rue’s on her way back. What can I do?”

“Did you say  _ his ex _ ?”

“Yeah, Delly… probably anxious to see what he’s been up to.”

Katniss balked, but then quickly shook the strange sensation away. “Oh…that’s nice. Um, I’ll get the soup ready, and why don’t you start plating the salads? Let me show you how.”

“Ha! I think I can throw some lettuce on a dish.”

“I know.” Katniss laughed. “But we’re trying to achieve a certain look. See?” She held up an example of the plate of neatly piled dandelion greens with four cherry tomato halves and dressing drizzled over top and dotted on the sides.

“Oh. Fancy.” Johanna scoffed and then washed her hands before getting started.

They went to work and had nearly everything ready for Rue as she came back to load up her trays. Peeta also came into the kitchen to grab some plates and nodded towards Katniss before heading back out.

They had developed a way to communicate through facial expressions alone. She knew from his slight smile that everything was going according to plan, and so she relaxed her shoulders and let out a sigh of relief.

The noise of merriment and laughter from the front remained at a high volume. 

Rue was soon back again with everyone’s main course choices. She had a lively, upbeat attitude that was infectious. 

Even Johanna seemed to be in a particularly good mood, in spite of taking on the unexpected kitchen duties. She followed the instructions for plating the entrees without question and went to grab an empty plate once all the orders had gone out. “Time for  _ me _ to sample this cuisine.”

Although there was still the dessert course left to serve, Katniss took a seat next to Johanna and poured them each a glass of wine. “Sounds like we’re a hit. Cheers?”

“Mmmm-hmmm.” Johanna was shoveling spoonfuls of the lamb stew into her mouth and sopping up the remaining gravy with a piece of bread. “This is…fabulous.” She lifted her glass of wine. “Cheers to you!”

Katniss gulped down her wine and got up to start plating the dessert when she heard a round of applause coming from the dining room followed by Peeta’s voice, as if he was launching into a speech. Before she knew it, he was in the kitchen and gently pulling her arm. “They all want to give compliments to the chef.”

She allowed Peeta to whisk her out the door and into the area in front of the counter where Katniss was greeted with wide smiles and curious gazes from a number of faces she had never seen before and some she had. There was Beetee and Thresh seated with their invited guests and a large table with Haymitch at one end and the woman who had to be Effie Trinket at the other. Katniss tried not to stare at the woman, but her makeup and clothing was so garish, it was hard to look away.

Katniss also scanned the crowd for the woman who might be Delly, but didn’t have time to get a good look before Peeta was addressing the group again.  

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you our esteemed chef, Katniss Hawthorne.”

There was more applause, and Haymitch pulled his fingers halfway into his mouth to make a cat call. Peeta stood by her side, beaming but gesturing as if all the credit was hers and hers alone.

Katniss wanted to cover her face as she was certain her cheeks were beet red by now. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to say anything, but once the crowd quieted, she found herself moved to words.

“It has been my honor – our honor – to prepare this meal for you. I have worked as a chef in many establishments, but I have never met someone as dedicated to a place as Peeta Mellark. I hope that you will spread the word about what we can offer here in terms of food and fellowship. Thank you!”

And with that, the crowd cheered again, and Katniss humbly made her way back to the kitchen to get dessert ready. Johanna was already sampling some of it, and tried to wipe her mouth free of the evidence when Katniss raised an eyebrow towards her and laughed.

Before she started the final plating, Katniss heard the kitchen door swinging open and felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her –the same ones from the night before. Peeta leaned in to gently brush his lips against her cheek. 

“We did it,” he whispered the words into her ear before letting his arms drop and slowly backing away towards the door to return to their guests. 

Katniss touched her fingers lightly against the place on her cheek where he’d kissed her. She was in a daze until she heard Johanna clearing her throat. 

“Well…I have to say, Katniss. Dessert has, by far, been the best course.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for supporting this fic and leaving encouraging comments. I read and cherish every one of them. :)
> 
> Life has been crazy busy, so I am sorry for not replying to each of you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
